


The Icing On Top

by Asterhythm



Series: Winter Lander [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Double Entendre, Huening Kai Is Basically A Christmas Cookie, Icing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: In which Yeonjun and Kai (who are secretly dating) are put in charge of cookies while the others are away. Kai is focused and on task. Yeonjun just wants his icing.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: Winter Lander [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: YEONJUNIEZ recommendations





	The Icing On Top

_ The Icing On Top  
Genre: Oneshot  
_ _ Word Count: 1286  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Yeonkai  
Written: December 24-25, 2020  
Spice Alert: Medium  
For: TatorTotTati _

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Kai grabs Yeonjun’s waist, spinning him around and away from the kitchen counter. “The icing is for  _ after  _ the cookies are done baking! Not before!” 

The two of them are in charge of making some celebratory holiday cookies for the others, who are currently recording in the studio at headquarters. Little did the rest of the band know that they accidentally left two secret lovers alone, with the dorm entirely to themselves. Yeonjun has yet  _ another  _ spoonful of icing in his hands; he’s been sneaking globs of icing behind Kai’s back for the past ten minutes. This time, there’s nowhere to hide. 

“Icing is for any time, Kai. And right now, it’s time for me to eat it.”

Kai looks exasperated. “Icing is for  _ the cookies,  _ Jjuni-hyung. You’re gonna eat it all before I can decorate them! They’re still in the oven!”

“What if…” Yeonjun pulls the spoon out and flings it at Kai’s face, getting icing on his nose and cheek. “What if I want to eat the icing  _ now _ , hmm?”

“Then you’re going to have to go to the convenience store downstairs and buy more --” Kai freezes as Yeonjun trails the spoon across his cheek, down his neck. “What are you --”

“Whoops, looks like I spilled some of the icing,” Yeonjun says with a smile. He leans forward and kisses Kai’s nose, easily getting the little bit of icing off that he put there with one kiss. Kai’s cheek is next, and Yeonjun kisses it gently, taking his time to eat all of the icing off Kai’s cheek.

Kai giggles. “That tickles!”

“If you think that tickles…” Yeonjun puts his hand on Kai’s shoulder, leaning over to his neck. Kai holds his breath as Yeonjun starts at the top, nibbling down the long line of icing he’s made, tongue deftly licking away the icing he’s put there. Then, for good measure, he licks a  _ long  _ strip down Kai’s neck where the icing was before. “There you go. All gone.”

Kai’s knees buckle, and he sinks to the floor with an exhale. “You are not fair.”

Yeonjun smirks. “How am I not fair?”

“You have completely --  _ completely  _ distracted me.” 

“Is that so wrong?” Yeonjun crouches on the ground, kissing Kai quickly, then pulling him back up. “Come on, if you’re so worried about your cookies, then --” 

Yeonjun is suddenly interrupted, as Kai grabs the icing spoon and pushes it into his mouth. “You’re going to regret ruining my concentration!” From there on out, an entire icing fight escalates, with Kai chasing Yeonjun around the kitchen, holding a spoon, flinging icing at him from afar, sometimes hitting a wall or the refrigerator instead, often just hitting Yeonjun’s apron. He finally tackles Yeonjun against the wall, shoving him by his shoulders and smearing a huge dollop of icing on his cheek. 

“Gotcha.”

Yeonjun leans forward and kisses Kai on the lips. It’s sweet, chaste, and seems to have nothing to do with their fight. “What was that for?” Kai asks.

Yeonjun points above his head, where there is mistletoe hanging. “I’m the one who’s got you now.”

“Oh, don’t you.” And Kai kisses Yeonjun, sweetly at first, then becoming slightly more heated as Yeonjun wraps his arms around Kai’s waist. Kai breaks the kiss when Yeonjun’s hands fly to his jean-covered butt, giving it a quick squeeze. “Yeow! What did you do that for?”

Yeonjun wipes the icing off his own face and eats it. “What do I keep telling you? I could be in this kitchen all day, but you’re the only thing I want to eat.”

Kai blushes an  _ insane  _ amount. “Yeonjun-hyung…” He is scared  _ again  _ when an alarm goes off; he realizes it’s from the oven. “The cookies are done!” He flies over to the oven, opening the door and shoving mitts on his hands. There are a bunch of cookies that are quite well done, all shaped like animals, penguins and foxes and bears and squirrels and bunnies. They look perfect, and not a single one is burnt. 

“I will just need to let these cool for a few minutes before I put the icing --” Kai pauses. The icing container is now only  _ half  _ full, thanks to their shenanigans. “Ugh! I told you not to eat all of my icing!”

“Kai, it was  _ you  _ I was eating! Not the icing!” Yeonjun laughs. 

“Aargh.” Kai throws off his apron. “Guess we’re just gonna have to go downstairs to buy more. There should be some at the convenience store, but we have to get there before they close!” He turns off the oven, so the dorms don’t burn down, then shoves his shoes on and grabs a jacket. 

“Can I come with you?” Yeonjun asks.

“Only if you behave. Baking cookies is  _ serious  _ business, and you have done nothing but interrupt it.”

“Kai.” Yeonjun takes Kai’s hand and smiles as he opens the door. “I am so, so sorry that I used up all the icing. I will pay for the new icing when we get down there, and then, we can come back upstairs and ice the cookies together. They should be cool by then.”

Kai nods. “Okay. I accept your apology. Just...this was really special to me. You’re really special to me.”

“Which is why I’m not gonna tease you again. Let’s go get the icing again.” And they link their arms, walking out of the dorms and downstairs.

Kai soon leads the way, skipping ahead of Yeonjun, spreading holiday spirit with every step he takes. And it’s then that Yeonjun notices something  _ truly  _ atrocious, but he keeps his mouth shut, trying not to laugh. He puts a smug smile on his face as Kai skips into the convenience store, running through the aisles while the rest of the customers stare at him. Yeonjun follows, and Kai picks out the icing he wants and heads to the counter. Yeonjun easily pays for it with his phone, not saying a word to Kai...who seems to be too distracted to notice.

They make their way back upstairs, and Kai takes the lid off of the icing, mixing it with the rest and putting the remainder in the fridge. “There. If you really want some icing to snack on, you can have what’s left in the fridge. First things first. I need to ice these before the others get home.”

“Do you want me to help you?” Yeonjun asks. 

“Only if you’re going to focus.” Kai runs to the bathroom to wash his hands again, then pauses when he sees something in the mirror. There are two  _ massive  _ flour hand prints on his butt! “Yeonjunnie!!!”

“Yes?”

“You didn’t tell me about --” Kai storms out of the bathroom and points at his pants. “You did this!”

Yeonjun finally starts laughing. “I did, but it was an accident!” He reaches down and gently dusts Kai off. “Better?”

“Much. If they find out, then we can’t be together anymore.” Kai’s eyes travel down to the icing. “I want to tell them on my own time, when I’m ready. I don’t know if the world is ready for us to date.”

“The world can wait.” Yeonjun wraps his arms around Kai. “For now, you belong to me and me alone. And someday, we’ll tell the others on our own time. I trust you.”

“I trust you, too.” Kai giggles. “But maybe not with icing.”

“Okay, you don’t have to trust me with icing. We should get started before they get home and find us like this.” And the boys worked diligently into the night, icing the cookies together, enjoying each other’s company alone for just a little while longer. 


End file.
